1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when images are formed by copying machines, laser beam printers, and the like, electrophotographic methods have been generally used. Conventional electrophotographic methods include forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor by an optical means, developing the latent image in a developing step, transferring the image on a recording material such as recording paper in a transferring step, and fixing the image on the recording material such as recording paper, generally using heat and pressure, in a fixing step. Since the above-mentioned photoreceptor is repeatedly used, a cleaning device is provided in order to remove the residual toner that remains on the photoreceptor after the transfer.